


Bed X

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Grumpy John, M/M, Oral Sex, You can't tell me the case breakthrough "oh" isn't orgasmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs John's help, and John always gives in after a bit of grumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed X

“Ah—What…Sherlock. Christ, did I sleep the entire day?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

John pressed his palms into red-rimmed eyes and tried to shrug off the tight grip Sherlock had on his shoulders.

“Well, what fucking time is it?”

“Three.”

“…In the _morning?_ In the _same morning?_ ”

“Yes.”

The doctor switched from confused to murderous.

“I’ve been up for two days straight, Sherlock. Unlock some people, _I need sleep_.”

“And I need to think.”

Sherlock squeezed, nails biting into John’s skin. Then they were forehead to forehead. He spoke again, a hair’s breadth from the shorter man’s lips: “You know I won’t sleep until I solve it.”

“So I don’t get to, either?”

“ _John_.”

Suddenly, the detective was the one on his back. John’s hands trailed down to a quickly-divested belt, breaking through to find a cock already stiff with anticipation.

“Sherlock—”

“Your mouth.”

John snorted, but seconds later his partner was arching his back and fisting the sheets and moaning in deep vibrato.

Sherlock’s hitching gasp signaled his orgasm and a moment later another, sharper “ _oh_ ,” signaled his mental breakthrough. He shoved away, dashing out of the room without so much as a thank you.

“Love you, too. Wanker.” After a rub of his forearm over swollen lips John leaned over, spat on the floor, and curled back into bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my 221B series, come see me on tumblr! I'm Hyliare there as well, and I will gladly take fic requests for 221B drabbles or longer works.


End file.
